Seperation
by blackslayer14
Summary: this story is about to boys in love with each other only they are cousins. their parents split them up see if they find each other again. yes this is yaoi and m-preg and incest. yes it does have jeff and the undertaker
1. Chapter 1

Jeff's pov

jeff hardy sits down on the couch with his brother is not feeling well you see his son conner and matts son seth want to be together but they are way to young for that.

i think we should separate them for the tome being. said jeff.

i agree maybey a couple of years. said matt

matt and glenn with seth left that evening. conner through a major fit he broke about everything that is in his way.

conner's pov

_i went up to my room. i just needed time for myself so i layed on my bed but as soon as i did i started to cry very hard. _

_i cant live without seth i know i'am just a little boy but seth is my world. i locked the door so no one could enter. _

_mama and papa tried to open the door but it wouldn't. papa started yelling at me to open the door and mama is trying to calm him down. _

_they left me alone after that i didn't hear anyone outside for awhile. another knock came on my door i knew it wasn't mama or papa. _

_i heard my twin sister's voice telling me to open the door so i did. _

_i didn't expect a hug from sister because she is always mean to me. _

_but once she did i cried into her shoulder we stayed there for awhile. _

_we got up. i went to sit on my bed my sister lilith sat right next to me._

brother you can't just stay in your room. said lilith.

they took seth lils it hurts i need himm here.

i know little brother. i will be here till you fall asleep ok.

ok.

_i fell asleep pretty fast. i guess crying takes alot out of a eight year old. i woke that moring with mama sitting next to me. i looked at him with anger on my face._

son i know you are mad at me look at it from my point of view what would you do if your son is wanting to be with their cousin plus your nephew. said mama

_i just layed there thinking about what he said but i wouldn't be against it i mean who you love is who you love right._

_mama asked if i wanted any breakfast i shook my head no. he gets up and leaves me with my thoughts._

_the pain that is still fresh hurts me. _

_i go to my bathroom looking for something sharp to cut myself with. _

_i found a blade in there so i cut myself twice._

_it felt nice no pain or anything i felt better._

_i got up and cleaned myself up. _

_my twin sister comes into my bathroom._


	2. Chapter 2

ok tell me what you think so far.

_Conner what is wrong with you! yelled lilith_

_please lils dont tell mama or papa._

_i wont but dont go and do this again ok._

_ok._

_authors pov_

_a few years later. well conner didnt stop cutting himself he got worst every passing day. jeff finally had it with seeing his son in the hospital everytime he went to far. he decided to call his brother._

_matty conner is not getting any better i cant take it to see my baby in the hospital i need you here._

_ok jeff we will be there later today._

_ok bye matty._

_bye jeff._

_jeff hanged up the phone. he found mark in the living room. sitting on the black leather couch._

_hey darling matt and glenn are coming back._

_jeff. mark said in a warning tone_

_mark we agreed that when they hit 13 that they can reunite. well seth is 14 and conner 13 but you get it._

_i know jeff but i dont like it._

_i know mark but who can you help but fall in love with._

_ok jeff i know where your going with this._

_that evening matt, glenn, seth, and skipper showed up at the door. jeff got the door for them._

_hello matty, glenn, seth, and skipper. jeff said happily._

_hi. said all_

_where is lils and conner? asks seth_

_they are up in lilith's room._

_thank you. said seth_

_seth's pov_

_i went to lilith's room. i knock on the door. conner answers the door. when i saw him he looked just as beautiful as i left. only he is taller but not taller than me._

_conner's pov_

_i open the door to lilith's room and i see the love of my life standing there. looking right back at me. it surprised me to see him. he could probably see it on my face because he smirks._

_hey connie. he said. it felt right to here the little nickname he gave me._

_hi seth. i said_

_my sisters lilith and rose comes out_

_hello seth. said lilith_

_so i see you have another baby sister lilith. said seth_

_I'am not a girl! i yelled_

_your so cute when you get mad. he said_

_i thought i would never see you again. i whisper but seth heard me._

_i know lets go to your room so we can talk._

_ok._

_we walk to my room once inside seth sits on my bed._

_seth i have to tell you something._


	3. Chapter 3

OK i hope you can forgive me for being to lazy to up date but i have a lot going on at home and i' am also coming up with another story may not be up for awhile but look for it. now on with the story i hope you enjoy. plz review. i also have a face book if you want to get a hold of me i' am always on there my name is connie hardy - calaway ok

_i can't believe I' am about to tell him this. _

_seth i have a boyfriend._

_seth's pov_

_when conner told me he has a boyfriend my world crumbled. but i have to tell him my secret too._

_conner i also have but i guess now its had a boyfriend where we lived._

_seth please i don't choose him over you or anything. i was planning on breaking up with him he wasn't you. said conner_

_i know that is how i felt also. but i think we should take our time in this i dont want to rush it._

_i know seth me either i don't want to mess this up with you. i think we should tell the family._

_yeah that would be best._

_author's pov_

_they go down stairs in the living room where jeff, mark, matt, and glenn are_

_mama, daddy i have to tell you something. said conner_

_yes baby. said jeff_

_yes son. said mark_

_seth and i are together._

_i kinda figured that. said jeff. why do you three look surprised i knew that that they would still get together even when we put them miles apart._

_your right jeff. said all three men._

_the boy's leave the room and go back up stairs into conner's room. seth went to the bed he wanted conner next to him so pulled on conner's wrist. conner hisses._

_seth's pov_

_conner whats wrong? i ask_

_he pulls his hand away and holds it close to his chest. i grab his upper arm and pull up the sleeve. what i saw made me very sad that my beautiful angel would do this to himself._

_conner? i ask with a confused look._

_I' am sorry seth I'm not as strong as you. he said in a whisper._

_conner what made you think i wanted you to cut your wrists! i exclaimed_

_well seth i didn't know what to do! mama and papa sent you away from me! i felt so alone! just leave seth! he exclaims_

_conner please don't send me away. i say_

_no seth. just leave me alone._

_i grab conner by his waist and pulled him down on the bed with me. he was on top while I'm on bottom. i slowly raise up and give him a kiss on the lips. i pull away i heard him whimper when i pulled away._

_conner I' am very sorry. please promise me you wont do this anymore ok._

_i will as long as your beside me._

_i also noticed that you are very light. your mama told me that you haven't been eating like you use to when we were kids._

_I'm sorry seth i just missed you a lot._

_i know i missed you a lot too love._

_a few months later conner and seth got to know each other a lot better. conner learned that seth likes the color red. seth learned that conner likes the color blue. skipper and rose got to know the others. rose and lilith love to pull pranks on conner and skipper. conner is use to it but seth gets mad at them. skipper gets them back. rose and skipper have a thing in common they love shopping. matt and glenn are expecting another baby and so are jeff and mark._


	4. Chapter 4

I had this done since yesterday but i just didn't want to put it up until today.

_Seth's pov_

_Conner i hope you don't hate me when i say that i want you right now. i said_

_Seth i have been waiting for you to say you are ready for it. he said_

_i pull off my shirt. i pull off Conner's shirt too. I'm shocked to see cuts where my Love's heart is it says S.H.J + C.L.H.C. _

_Conner i thought you stopped. _

_i did but i wanted to let the whole world who i belong to._

_love you could have just gotten a tattoo._

_i didn't think about that._

_well we can go get each others names on the other OK._

_OK._

_now where were we. ah yes i remember._

_i kiss Conner very passionately._

_(time skip didn't feel like putting it in here.)_

_author's pov_

_love i have to ask you something. said Seth_

_what is it sethy. sounding worried._

_um Conner i want to ask you if you um would marry me?_

_OF COURSE I WANT TO MARRY YOU!_

_Conner you just made my day! exclaimed Seth_

_Seth pulls out a box with the word Tiffany's on it. Conner screamed from delight. seth opens the box Conner looks inside there stood a Sapphire gem in the middle of two ruby gems. the band is silver with an inscription inside of it. inside it says To My Love Conner I Give You My Heart And In Turn You Give Me Yours Love Always Seth._

_oh Seth this is so beautiful. when did you get this ring?_

_i got it when we went shopping with rose and skipper._

_oh yeah and you disappeared on me._

_that very day._

_but Seth that was months ago._

_i know. i knew i wanted to marry you even when we were young so i just waited for the right time._

_i hope we are as a happy as our parents._

_we will. _

_sethy._

_what is it Conner? are you hurt? oh god i hurt you!_

_no no i' am fine Sethy i just um want to um ask you um a question._

_oh OK go ahead._

_sethy do you um want to um have kids?_

_of course i do._

_oh good i do too. Seth would you mind if i got pregnant tonight?_

_i wouldn't mind. but Conner that is moving a little fast._

_i know but we have been in love since the i was born. mama told me you were quite the trouble maker. then when mama was pregnant with me he said that you would rub his stomach and talk to me. he also said that when i was born that when you weren't were you were suppose to be they always found you by my crib._

_my mama told me the same thing. but Conner are you sure you want to get pregnant?_

_yes i' am sure sethy._

_OK then._

_( skip time )_

_a couple of weeks later Conner suddenly woke up and ran to his and Seth's bathroom. he just barely made it to the toilet to throw all of yesterdays meals. just then Seth came in the bathroom and saw Conner hunched over the toilet._

_Conner are you alright? asks a worried Seth_

_yeah i' am alright i think we know what this means._

_yeah your pregnant._

_oh god i just realized that your mama and my mama and now me. that is weird._

_yeah it sort of is and we are going to meet Lilith's girlfriend today too._

_yeah i still cant believe she got someone and also she is pregnant with Lil's baby too._

_oh yeah i forgot about that. _

_are you done? asks Seth_

_yes i hope._

_Conner got up slowly as to not make himself dizzy. they went down stairs. they saw everyone at the breakfast table._


	5. Chapter 5

OK i love this story a lot my cousin has been giving me good ideas on where to go with it and i think there at the very least 5 to 6 chapter left or more i don't know yet. it might be more chapter's i gave perfect ending to it but it will be the Epilogue. then i' am finished with this story. i' am going to be very sad when that day comes.

_hey mama and papa. said Seth_

_hey baby. hey little man. _

_hey mama and daddy. said Conner_

_hey sweetie. hey son._

_um mama can i please talk to you alone with Seth?_

_of course sweet heart. said Jeff_

_Conner, Seth, and Jeff all went to the living room._

_what is it baby? asks a very worried Jeff._

_well mama I'm pregnant with Seth's baby._

_this is wonderful sweetheart not only are me. your uncle, and diamond are expecting a baby but you are too this is wonderful! exclaimed Jeff. wait how do you know you are?_

_i threw up this morning. said Conner_

_oh yeah i had that with you and your sister. Matt had it with you Seth. well i guess we should tell the family._

_they walk back to the kitchen. _

_mark, Matt, Glenn. Conner and Seth have something to say. said Jeff_

_um daddy i' am um pregnant. said Conner_

_NO! shouted mark and walked to his and Jeff's room_

_i will talk to him. said Jeff and follows after mark._

_oh my gosh! exclaimed Matt._

_Glenn just faints. _

_oh not again. said Matt. he always does this even when i tell him i' am pregnant. _

_Matt goes to Glenn._

_sweetheart wake up._

_Glenn wakes up._

_oh god Conner is pregnant with Seth's baby._

_um yes i' am i hope you don't hate me uncle. said Conner_

_i don't hate you Conner. i could never hate you._

_thank you uncle.. oh no._

_Conner ran to the nearest bathroom he made it to the toilet in time to throw up. Seth followed him._

_Connie are you OK? asks a worried Seth_

_yeah. it's just that something hit my nose that the baby didn't like._

_you probably don't want the kid now. Seth said in a whisper._

_sweetie i don't care if i go to hell and back just to have a child. i really want one and with you Seth. so who cares if i throw up everything at least i know i' am pregnant with your child._

_are you sure about this Conner._

_yes i' am very sure about this. _

_back in the kitchen Lilith is making a big announcement. (Lilith only told Seth and Conner about diamond being pregnant.)_

_um Lilith and I are um well I' am um pregnant with um Lilith's baby. said a very shy diamond._

_NOT ONLY ARE CONNER, JEFF, AND MATT ARE PREGNANT BUT NOW YOU GOT DIAMOND PREGNANT. I' AM DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU LILITH MARIE HARDY CALAWAY! Exclaimed a very mad mark._

_mark leaves the kitchen for a second time that day. Jeff follows mark._

_MARK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST YELLED AT OUT BABY GIRL AND HER GIRLFRIEND! Yells a very pissed off Jeff._

_WELL JEFF OUR BABIES ARE GOING TO HAVE BABIES! I CAN'T HELP IT THEY ARE MY FIRST BABIES!_

_Look mark i know what you mean but they are not the only ones i mean i' am pregnant with another and you probably want more after this one. I know that those two are our first babies but we are going to have to let them go._

_I know Jeff I just didn't think it would be this soon. but i' am going to have to let them go._

_Please review.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know this is short but I just couldn't write this chapter for some reason. The next chapter will be longer it will have both weddings in it I only have three chapter's now I' am putting two chapter's into one big one.

_Conner's Pov_

_Diamond sweetie this is my little brother Conner, my sister Rose, my cousin Skipper, my cousin Seth who is also going to become my brother-in-law. Said Lilith_

_H-hi. Said a very shy Diamond_

_Hey Diamond we are so going to be great friends. I said_

_C-conner r-right._

_Yep that is me._

_A-atleast I got your um name right. So you are um the one um marrying um your cousin um Seth? She asks_

_Yep that is me I just love him plus I' am pregnant with his child._

_Oh um I' am pregnant with um your sister's um baby too._

_Yeah I know. My mama, auntie Matty, you, and I are all pregnant._

_W-wow so you and Lilith get along? She asks_

_Sometimes we do but Lilith is like daddy and I'm more like my mama._

_O-oh._

_Conner darling you don't want to over do it and strain yourself. Said Seth_

_Your right darling. I' am pretty tired. Can we go and take a nap? I ask_

_Sure thing Connie._

_"We go up stairs I fall asleep fast."_

_"A few weeks later my stomach starts to show a bump. Now i want to get this wedding going and I mean now!"_

_Seth!_

_Yes Connie?_

_Seth I want to start planning the wedding._

_That's fine with me._

_Okay lets see. I want it in winter which is in three weeks. I think we should have blue and red since those are our favorite colors, and your suit black with a red tie and vest. I will be wearing a dress white of course, but with blue lace pattern in the back and around my waist. my bouquet is going to be blue and red roses. I think that is it._

_Okay our wedding will look beautiful next to you of course sweetie. Said Seth_

_Your so sweet to me. Sethy I want toast with chocolate syrup._

_I will get it._

_"These cravings won't let up. Oh well it's worth it. Seth comes back I eat the toast it is so yummy."_

_I want to go down stairs. I said_

_Let's go. said Seth_

_"We go down stairs I see Diamond in the living room with Lilith. I go up to Diamond"_

_Hi Diamond. I say_

_Hey Conner. She says_

_So what are you doing? I ask_

_Well I' am working on our wedding._

_Oh I already finished with our wedding. It's going to be in three weeks._

_Oh so you want a winter wedding where I want a spring wedding. she says_

_So what do you got so far? I ask_

_Well Lilith is is going to wear a suit with her favorite color sea blue and I' am going to wear a wedding dress with sleeves also you Conner are going to be the maid of honor and Seth is going to be the best man._

_Oh wow maid of honor really that is wonderful. I was also thinking of asking you to be my maid of honor. Seth can choose who he want the best man as._

_Oh of course I will be you maid of honor._

_Okay you two enough wedding talk plus Seth just asked me to be the best man for his wedding. said lilith_

_That is wonderful. I said._

_I think all of us are going with silver rings. said Diamond_

_Yeah looks like it. I said _

_Okay really enough talk about the weddings and more talk about the names for the babies. Said Seth_

_(okay Diamond and Conner are in their 3rd month of the pregnancy Matt and Jeff are closer to their 4th month so they dont know the gender yet) _

_Okay I was thinking that for a girl Gracie or Kasey and for a boy would be Eddy. I said_

_For a boy Alex and for a girl Serenity. Said Diamond_

_"We looked at our lovers to see if they think those are good names. They both nod their heads to let us know that they agree."_

_Perfect names for the babies._


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the songs on here and I do not own any of the people on here except my ocs. this purely fan fiction

_(Time skip) Seth's pov_

_"I' am a nervous wreck today Conner and I are getting married. I think Conner won't show up at the alter. Then I feel a smack upside of my head."_

_Stop thinking those things of my brother. Lilith said_

_I can't help it Lils._

_Look Seth, Conner loves you plus he is pregnant with your child. He will show up._

_Yeah I know silly thoughts right?_

_Duh plus you get to hit me because I know I' am going to be a nervous wreck at my wedding. She said_

_Thanks Lils you sure know how to cheer up a guy._

_Conner's pov_

_"I' am panicking on the inside. What if Seth doesn't like me in this dress. What if he thinks I'm too fat."_

_Conner stop thinking that. Said Diamond_

_I can't help it._

_You need to focus on walking down the aisle. she said_

_Your right._

_"My mama comes in the room and said it almost time."_

_Now sweetie we are going to give you Something old this little pin I wore on my wedding day also it is something borrowed, now something new witch would be this necklace that Seth got you and they are your favorite color blue too. said mama._

_Thanks mama._

_Okay Mark get in here it is time to start. He said_

_"Papa came in and headed straight for me. He holds out his arm I slide me arm through his."_

_Conner you let me know if Seth gets out of line. he said_

_Of course father. I say_

_"The doors open we hear the music start Everybody in front of me st art walking soon it was dads and I turn the music shifted to her comes the bride. I smiled knowing that this is my day. Sometime I do hate being called a girl but today I don't mind. Dad and started walking when I looked up through my veil I see Seth smiling. He is so handsome in his black tuxedo with a red vest and red tie. I blush when he caught me looking I feel like high school girl. Dad and make it to Seth I smile he smiles back. He lift the veil then he kisses my cheek. we turned around. The priest speaks then it is time for the vows."_

_Seth and Conner have decided to write their own vows. said the priest_

_Conner I love you with all my heart there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. So In front of all of out family and friends I'm happy to say I love you and that on this day is our wedding day and will be our anniversary. Seth said with passion._

_Seth I'm happy that I get to marry you on this day in front of our family and friends. I'm so happy that we are going to have a child together or should I say children I'm pregnant with triplets. Telling by your face I see that you are happy. I love you with all my heart but after this no more kids.._

_"Everybody laughs"_

_We need the rings. said the priest_

_"Our mamas sister's little boy stepped up and gave us the rings."_

_Okay Seth repeat after me. With this ring I thee wedd._

_With this ring I thee wedd. Said Seth_

_"He slips the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand."_

_Now Conner repeat after me. With this ring I thee wedd._

_With this ring I finally thee wedd. I said_

_"I did the same thing that Seth did to me I put the ring on his left hand on his ring finger."_

_Now you finally may kiss your bride. The priest said_

_"Seth leaned into me and kissed me with passion. 'You so owe me for not telling me until now that we are having triplets.' He whispered in my ear. 'Seth not right now later tonight okay.' I said. Seth and I turn around everyone claps. We go down the aisle and into the limo along with Diamond, Lilith, Mama, Daddy, Aunt Matt, Uncle Glenn, My sister Rose, and Seth's brother Skipper. We make it back to the house that is where we are having the reception. We eat then it was time for Seth and I to dance our first dance as husband and wife. the sing we picked Because You love me by Celine Dion. We this its perfect for everything that has happened. The music started Seth and I started dancing."_

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_Seth know that everything that had gone wrong in my life know that you made it right when you came back in to my life. I said_

_I' am glad I can make you happy Conner. He said_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_I can't wait for our children to be born Seth._

_I know Conner me too. Seth said in a whisper_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through_

_Through it all_

_You know I think after I have the triplets I think i want to replace those marks on my heart for a tattoo instead they are fading anyway. I said_

_Whatever you want Conner._

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_You know Conner I'm so happy that you loved me after all these years. Seth said_

_I was surprised you loved me too. I said_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me, ooh, baby_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe, I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because_

_I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_

_The light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_"We finished our dance then Seth kisses me on lips then pulls away. I tell Seth this."_

_Seth every word in that song is true of what I feel for you. _

_Me too Conner every word. You know I wasn't doing to well either but not as bad as you were. He said_

_'Now it was the father son dance the music started."_

_A man walks on this earth_

_For not so very long_

_And he wonders what_

_He'll be remembered by_

_When he is gone._

_So he struggles through the years_

_Down a road he paves_

_With hopes and fears_

_Trying to carve his name_

_Upon the wall of time._

_And so it is, my son_

_That I stand here now_

_Looking o'er the years_

_Of all the sweat and tears_

_That crossed my brow._

_All the battle plans I drew_

_And all the mountains_

_That I tried to move_

_Lay behind me now_

_Like miles of sifting sand._

_Conner I'm glad to see you happy now. Daddy said_

_Me too daddy._

_But of all the things I've done_

_I'll never be more proud_

_Than of you, my son_

_And of all the dreams I've had_

_It meant more just to hear_

_You call me "dad"_

_More than any wealth or fame_

_Or any glory I wish I could claim_

_More than anything I'll ever do_

_Son, I'll always be most proud_

_Of you._

_Now you stand before me, son_

_On this golden day_

_And it's plain that you're a man_

_No more a child at play_

_But through a haze of tears I see_

_That little boy_

_Who once looked up to me_

_And realize that I'm the one_

_Who now looks up to you._

_"The dance ended. Everybody started dancing after that we all had a blast finally it was over Seth and I went to bed."_

_Conner you are so beautiful when you are pregnant. Seth said_

_Seth I think three is enough for right now don't you think?_

_Maybe._

_Seth I' am not getting pregnant after I have these three._

_We will see.._

_"We went to bed after that."_

_"Four month have passed and now it is Lilith and Diamond's wedding day. Diamond is a mess. Mama and Auntie Matt are a little pass their due date. Daddy and uncle Glenn are a mess too. Anyway Diamond is freaking trembling badly."_

_Dia you need to calm down it ain't good for the baby. I said_

_I know it's just like when you were getting married. She stated_

_Yeah but I know my sister loves you so just go out there and get married. I said_

_Okay._

_Diamond's pov_

_"I was quivering with nerves and everything else. Conner told me it's time to go. mama which is Mickie James came and took my arm with in hers."_

_Sweet heart you need to calm down._

_I know mama._

_"We stood behind the door to the aisle I would be walking down in a few minutes. Too sudden for me it was our time to go down the aisle. We walked down the aisle when I see Lilith lock eyes with me I blush because of the dress I' am wearing a long down to the floor dress which had clear sleeves it was revealing. Lilith must like It a lot because her smile became wider. We reach the altar when Lilith grabs my hand I suddenly feel okay to go on. We turn to the priest he begins speaking when it came time to do our vows which we wrote."_

_Diamond and Lilith wrote their own vows they will read them Lilith will read hers first._

_Diamond I know where I would be if it weren't for you. Your the love of my life and so will be our baby. I'm glad to finally know that you will be mine forever after this day. I hope this day is to your liking because I want this day to be a day that you will never forget. I love you so much that I will do anything for you without questioning it. _

_Now Diamond._

_Lilith I'm happy that your happy and our child will love you just as much as I do. This day is not just my day but also yours too. I love you words can't describe how I feel about you when I see you walk into a room I'm in my smile gets wider. when you are gone I think about all the time. I think we will love each other for forever and I know that I love you._

_Now for the rings. Now Lilith repeat after me. With this ring I thee wedd._

_With this ring I thee wedd. Lilith said with passion and love in her eyes._

_"Lilith slide the ring on my left hand finger."_

_Now Diamond repeat after me. With this ring I thee wedd._

_With this ring I thee wedd._

_"I slide the ring on Lilith's left hand finger."_

_You may kiss the bride._

_"Lilith leans into me and kisses me on the lips everyone cheers we walk down the aisle. we head to where the reception is going to be. We eat and then it is time for our first dance as a married couple."_

_I've been having dreams and visions_

_In them you are always standing_

_Right beside me_

_I reach out for your hand_

_To see your arms extending_

_Outstretched towards me_

_For you I don the veil_

_By your light_

_Others pale by comparison_

_I place my faith in love_

_My fate in this communion_

_I've been having dreams and visions_

_In them you are always standing_

_Right beside me_

_I reach out for your hand_

_To see your arms extending_

_Outstretched towards me_

_To you I give my pledge_

_I honor all that's good_

_In this life we're living_

_To think not only of myself_

_But of the greater union_

_Can I get a witness_

_There is salvation and rapture for the lonely_

_Can I get a witness_

_Bless this day sacred and holy_

_Sacred and Holy_

_I've been having dreams and visions_

_In them you are always standing_

_Right beside me_

_I reach out for your hand_

_To see your arms extending_

_Outstretched towards me_

_With you I am revealed_

_All my shame all my faults and virtues_

_Behold body mind and spirit_

_Heart and soul devoted all to you_

_Can I get a witness_

_Bless this day sacred and holy_

_Sacred and Holy_

_"When we were done dancing it was time for the father daughter dance."_

_I remember when you use to take me on a_

_Bike ride everyday on the bayou (You remember that? We were inseparable)_

_And I remember when you could do no wrong_

_You'd come home from work and I jumped in your arms when I saw you_

_I was so happy to see you (I was so excited, so happy to see you)_

_Because you loved me I overcome_

_And I'm so proud of what you've become_

_You've given me such security_

_No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me_

_You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain_

_You understood my fears and you protected me_

_Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why..._

_I want my unborn son to be like my daddy_

_I want my husband to be like my daddy_

_There is no one else like my daddy_

_And I thank you for loving me_

_I still remember the expression on your face_

_When you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend (My first boyfriend, you should have seen your face)_

_I still remember I caught you crying cause of my tattoo_

_Could have said Beyonce I told you so_

_Instead you said you'd get one too (Even my mama said y'all get one just like mine)_

_Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you_

_I appreciate what you do_

_You've given me such security_

_No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me_

_You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain_

_You understand my fears and you protected me_

_Treasure every extraordinary memory and that's why..._

_I want my unborn son to be like my daddy_

_I want my husband to be like my daddy_

_There is no one else like my daddy_

_And I thank you for loving me_

_Even if my man broke my heart today_

_No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay_

_Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced_

_For this love is unconditional it won't go away_

_I know I'm lucky_

_Know it ain't easy_

_For men who take care of their responsibilities_

_Love is overwhelming_

_Can't help my tears from falling_

_I love you so much daddy_

_(Thank you, you've done so much for me. I love you daddy.)_

_I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you_

_There is no one else like my daddy_

_No one else replace my daddy... _

_"We finished dancing I sat down. I'm getting tired. The night ended with everybody having a blast.."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Conner's pov_

_"Mama and aunty Matt are going to the hospital they are having the babies. Seth came down stairs then came my sister and I then Skipper and Rose, but I stand corrected."_

_Papa, Uncle Glenn!_

_"They stop."_

_You need the overnight bag's and also you need to get them to the hospital. I said_

_"They went to do what I told them to."_

_Thank you sweet heart. Said mama_

_You would think that they would be use to it by now. I said_

_Yeah, but your uncle and dad just panick when it's time for us to go. We try to go through practicing, but when it comes time they panic and forget. Said aunt Matt_

_I wonder how Seth and Lilith will act when Diamond and I are ready?_

_Well we are about to find out. Said mama_

_Diamond is in labor! yelled Lilith_

_So three births in one day._

_"Suddenly I felt a sharp pain."_

_Seth! I yelled_

_What is it Conner?_

_It is time for our triplets._

_Oh no not you too! Seth started freaking out._

_Well I guess we got our answer. I said_

_Yes we did._

_"We all go to the hospital I have to have a C-section for my three little monsters to come out. The doctor cam and told me that my mom had a little boy and named him Jake then my aunt had a girl and named her Sadie. Diamond is just barely giving birth and I'm about to go in for my c-section. everything goes well. Diamond names her baby boy Alex. I name my babies Kasey, Eddy, and Gracie."_

_The End_


End file.
